The goal of this contract is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) and NIEHS hazard identification (or hazard assessment) activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. This contract provides scientific support for multiple NIEHS and NTP investigators. Many NIEHS and NTP projects require specialized facilities for the conduct of experiments. Therefore, there is a strong need for NTP and NIEHS investigators to have use of offsite laboratory facilities and staff to conduct primary or follow-up investigative research projects in support of the program and institute initiatives. Project and research support needs vary depending on the investigator and program and institute initiative and by this contract such versatile needs can be met in an efficient manner. Research support needs include the breeding and housing of Specific Pathogen Free (SPF) or non-SPF animals, characterizing animal models, conducting mechanistic studies, providing necropsy and tissue collection, and applying molecular biology assays.